Specialized electrical discharge devices have been developed for sheet metal working, for shaping and fastening sheet metal workpieces together. Tools, for example, have been developed for spot welding sheet metal pieces together. Other tools have been developed for attaching pullers to vehicle body dents, to aid in pulling the dents outwardly. Still other tools have been developed for heating and shrinking small areas on sheet metal panels to aid in removing dents or bumps. Each task requires a different electrode and attachment to the welder power source.
The present invention solves the problem by provision of a single handpiece capable of mounting any of several electrodes used for individual tasks. The present invention also fills the need for a single handpiece and electrode with capability for mounting the electrode at either of two different locations on the handpiece.